


双胞胎悖论

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 一对双生兄弟，其中一个跨上一宇宙飞船作接近光速的长程太空旅行，而另一个则留在地球。结果当旅行者回到地球后，我们发现他比他留在地球的兄弟更年轻。这个结果是由狭义相对论所推测出的（移动时钟的时间膨胀现象），而且是能够透过实验来验证：我们能够探测到于大气层上层产生的μ介子。如果没有时间膨胀，那些μ介子在到达地面之前就已经衰变了。——P．朗之万（德）《关于运动物体的电动力学》
Relationships: Lars Bender/Sven Bender
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	双胞胎悖论

双胞胎悖论

Bgm:我是你 你是我-zico

一对双生兄弟，其中一个跨上一宇宙飞船作接近光速的长程太空旅行，而另一个则留在地球。结果当旅行者回到地球后，我们发现他比他留在地球的兄弟更年轻。这个结果是由狭义相对论所推测出的（移动时钟的时间膨胀现象），而且是能够透过实验来验证：我们能够探测到于大气层上层产生的μ介子。如果没有时间膨胀，那些μ介子在到达地面之前就已经衰变了。

——P．朗之万（德）《关于运动物体的电动力学》  
1.  
其实这早就不是我第一次在期刊上看到关于双胞胎悖论的学术文章了，但因为和我的职业着实不对口，每次看到这样高深莫测的论证我都忍不住心里打鼓，这事要是发生我身上……  
后来我觉得这样的猜想很没有意义，首先我买不起宇宙飞船，而且我也没有兴趣做某人的弟弟。  
手边的咖啡有些凉了，我正犹豫着是把它倒进肚子里还是倒进下水道里时，护士长推开休息室的门，“本德医生，急诊科转了个病人过来，你去看一下。”  
我认命的站起来，显然已经没有时间去纠结那杯咖啡的何去何从，不知道为什么总感觉得今天的护士长怪怪的，她难得露出了笑容，那副样子活像高中时撞破约会的小情侣想要四处宣扬八卦的怀春少女。  
当我撩开用来隔开病床的绿帘子时我算是彻底明白了。  
一帮五大三粗浑身汗臭穿得和大黄蜂似的男孩们把病床围了个严严实实，中间床上躺着的那个病号——虽然他眉飞色舞一点也没有病号该有的样子，就是我那位该死的双胞胎弟弟斯文·本德。我们俩自从他去多特蒙德念博士了之后就再也没有见过。  
他看见我，竟然还愉快地和我打招呼，“好久不见啦，拉斯。”  
我本来正在填写他的病历卡，被他这幅没心没肺的样子气得手一抖，连他的名字都拼错了，我深吸一口气，不动声色地划掉那个不小心多出来的e，盯着他被急诊科裹得像猪蹄膀的左腿问：“怎么弄的？”  
斯文刚想开口，边上的男孩子们争先恐后七嘴八舌地帮他解释，我实在听不下去，冷冷地甩下一句话，“斯文伤的是腿不是嘴，让他自己说。”  
男孩儿们面面相觑，冲斯文吐了下舌头，讪讪地往后退了一步。  
斯文冲我嘿嘿傻笑就是不说自己到底怎样，我忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，翻了翻急诊科的初诊结果，踝关节骨裂加半月板损伤，和我想的差不多。  
我沉吟了几秒刷刷地写下治疗建议：住院观察，然后扭头对在一边随时待命的护士扬了扬眉，“把病人送去427号病房。”  
听了这话我那位弟弟大人差点从床上一跃而起，结果被我一把怼回了床上，他委屈巴巴的看着我，“拉斯我不用住院，真的。”  
我用食指戳了他额头一下，示意他老实一点，转而又发现兄弟间这样过于亲密的举止着实不适合在外人面前展示，躲开边上一帮人不怀好意的笑容，我向护士使了个眼色，斯文生无可恋地被连人带床推走了。  
看着护士的身影消失在走廊的拐角，我整理了一下表情，转过头冲着斯文那帮损友微笑，“麻烦你们代斯文请个假。”  
那帮死孩子忙不迭地答应着，然后战战兢兢地从我面前溜走了。

2.  
一直到中午吃完饭我才不紧不慢的朝斯文的病房走去，我特意安排他和一个因为左手骨折的小孩子卢卡斯住在一起，诣在希望他在小孩子面前就可以变得成熟一点，别总是露出孩子气的一面。  
推开门就看见卢卡斯坐在斯文的床上，兴致盎然的看着斯文在他打着石膏的左手上面画画，斯文还耍帅似的签上了自己的名字。  
一看见我推门而入，卢卡斯连鞋都没有穿就扑进我的怀里。我怕地凉，便一把抱起他。  
卢卡斯把他的左手举给我看，用奶里奶气的声音向我炫耀，“拉尔斯医生，这是曼尼哥哥给我画的大黄蜂，好看吗？”  
看着卢卡斯亮晶晶的眼睛，我便打消了吐槽我那弟弟可怕画技的念头，笑着说好看，然后在卢卡斯看不见的角度斜了斯文一眼，斯文冲着我做出趾高气扬的表情，简直比我怀里这个还要幼稚。  
卢卡斯因为在午饭后服用了护士给的消炎药，消炎药有助眠的功能，他在我怀里没几分钟就呵欠连天，我轻轻拍打着他的后背，然后小心翼翼的避开他的左手，把他放进被窝里，塞好了被角。  
一转头，看见斯文正若有所思地看着我，我愣了一下，听见他说，“拉尔斯，看不出你还挺会哄孩子的嘛。”  
“不好意思，这是作为一个医生的基本技能。”我不由得有些得意洋洋，心情很好地摸了摸自家弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋。  
斯文一开始温驯地由着我乱摸，然后突然把脸贴了过来，目光炯炯地盯着我，“我什么时候能出院？”  
我被吓得一愣，身体本能的往后仰去，却被斯文一把扯住，与他四目相对了几秒后，我尴尬的甩开他，一口气退到了病房门口，很不自然地回答他，“我会安排好的。”  
斯文笑了笑，有点不置可否的样子。  
我窘迫地盯着他，再说不出上午刚刚见面时尖刻的话语，便落荒而逃。

3.  
斯文是一周后打的石膏，当天下午就出院了。  
帮他打石膏的罗伊斯是斯文的大学同学，也是我的同事，罗伊斯的绿眼睛在我俩脸上溜了一圈，然后露出了促狭的笑容，，他揶揄似的问斯文，“大学的时候你怎么从来没和我们提过你还有个霸王花似的双胞胎哥哥。”  
我忍无可忍，拿起病历敲罗伊斯的金毛脑袋，“好好打你的石膏，屁话啰嗦的！”  
罗伊斯抱着脑袋一脸怨念的看着我，委屈巴巴的低下头接着打石膏。  
下午我请了半天假，拿着收拾好的大包小包带斯文出院。  
走到停车场，我费劲的把东西悉数塞进后备箱里，刚刚合上箱盖，就听见斯文闷闷的声音从身后传来，“抱歉，拉尔斯。”  
我转过头不知所措的看着他，几乎以为是自己听错了，他看着我窘迫的样子，好像把什么咽了回去，主动挑开了话题，只是说，“我下回不会再把自己弄伤了。”  
“好。”我紧紧攥着手里的车钥匙，垂下眼帘，心里着实翻江倒海。  
斯文拄着拐杖单脚挪到我面前，我以为他是要仗着站起来时比我稍微高一点的优势来摸我的脑袋，结果却感觉到一个凉凉的吻带着斯文身上经常盘桓的香水味落在我的额头上。  
等我后知后觉地抬起头，他已经一蹦一蹦的挪到了副驾驶的那一边，留我一个人在风中凌乱。

4.  
我不知道这是我这几天第几次写错药剂名称了。  
当罗伊斯拿着一张错别字满天飞的处方单来找我时，我觉得自己离发疯也不远了。  
“拉尔斯，是头孢西丁钠，不是头孢呋辛钠……你最近是中邪了么，这都能写错，幸好被我看到了。”罗伊斯一脸鄙夷的把处方单拍在我面前。  
我郁闷地修改着，然后一脸怨念的抬起头等着罗伊斯，“马尔科·罗伊斯，你为什么不早点告诉我斯文和你是大学同学……”  
罗伊斯白了我一眼，“你又没问我，我怎么会知道你们是双胞胎。“  
呵呵，妈卖批，我，“……你他妈是不是瞎？“  
这件事固然很操蛋，但比起家里那个更加操蛋的自家弟弟，我真的感觉自己再也不会好了。  
斯文出院后没有立刻回多特蒙德的宿舍，而是搬进了我在勒沃库森的单身公寓，然后很快把他在学校未完成的实验啊，模型设计啊都带了过来，那忙忙碌碌的样子让我把数次想要问出口的问题都憋了回去。  
我看着他席地而坐在一堆堆电线和电路板之间忙活的样子，为什么吻我这个愚蠢的问题似乎已经没有了任何存在的意义。  
今天下班的时候，因为白天备受打击的原因，我不想做饭，顺路带了两个培根蔬菜披萨回家，回到家发现斯文难得没有在搞他的学术研究，而是老老实实地坐在地毯上看电视。  
我顺手把披萨放在一边的鞋柜上，然后一边拖鞋一边问，“你把电视修好了？”  
斯文抬起头，然后慢吞吞他扶着沙发站起来，“电视没坏，是遥控器的电路板老化了，我换了一下，就可以看了。”  
“唔，披萨的味道”，闻到香气的他眼睛一亮，刚想挪过来，被我用身体挡住，我伸出食指做了个”NO”的手势，”Nein,Nein,你的伤还没好透，不能吃这个。”  
斯文瞪着眼，活像一只心有不甘的大金毛，尽管郁郁寡欢的垂下了尾巴仍然目光灼灼地盯着冒着热气的披萨盒子不放。  
大概真的是斋戒了太久了，我抱着披萨盒子大快朵颐时都能感觉到老远处正在委屈巴巴的喝着燕麦粥的斯文幽怨的目光。  
吃完一整个披萨，我把另一块塞进冰箱里，然后笑嘻嘻地站在他边上抽了张纸巾擦着自己油乎乎的手指，“好啦好啦，等你拆了石膏想吃几个我就让你吃几个还不行吗。”  
斯文听了这话仰起脸来，和我对视，客厅的灯光没有全开，暖橘色懒洋洋地洒在我们俩的身上，我突然有些紧张，本来要被丢进垃圾桶的纸巾被我死死攥在手心里，成了毫无生机的一坨。  
斯文扶着桌子站起来，我以为他是要把碗放到洗碗槽里，便主动帮他拿起碗来想着赶紧走人，结果他一把把我摁在原地，然后就低头吻了下来。  
我僵在那里不敢动弹，直到我喘不上气来，他才放开我，对我说，“这家店披萨芝士味很浓啊。”  
我瞪着他，过了好一会儿，才喃喃道，“我靠，斯文·本德……你居然敢亲你哥哥！？”  
他无辜地瞪着我，好像刚刚占了我便宜的人是别的大猪蹄子一样。  
然后我就炸了，什么？打他一巴掌？不存在的，听没听说过以牙还牙，以眼还眼啊。  
当然是要亲回去咯。

5．  
去拆石膏那天早上，斯文很不开心。  
我问他为什么，好了不就可以吃披萨了么。  
他凑过来摸摸我早上才刮过光洁的下颚，叹了一口气，“那我不就要被你赶回多特蒙德了吗。”  
话音刚落，就结结实实挨了我一记爆栗，真是幼稚啊。  
我喊了罗伊斯来拆石膏，但是他那边还有几个病人没忙完，我便带着斯文去了休息室等他。  
斯文随手拎起书架上一本杂志，恰好是我上次看的那本有关于双胞胎悖论的期刊，他随手翻了两页看了一会儿，然后微笑着看向我，“拉斯，你知道双胞胎悖论吗？”  
我点点头，不无遗憾地提醒他，“不过十有八九不会发生在我们这种普通人身上啦。”  
他耸耸肩，没骨头似的往我身上一靠，“不过要是真的可以发生就好了……”  
“那样子你就比我老了。”我玩味的看着他。  
“Nein,”斯文笑了笑，连眼睛都找不着了，“我很久以前就希望，如果有可能，我一定要比你早出生十二分钟，这次换我来保护你。”  
我看着他，过了好几秒才挪开视线，笑意怎么也憋不住，我知道我肯定脸红了。  
所以当罗伊斯推门而入的时候，就看见一脸无辜的斯文和脸红的像是要爆炸的我。  
他难得一本正经地打量了一下我，问：“拉尔斯，你是发烧了吗？”  
“Nein,Nein,”我那厚脸皮的弟弟欠揍地眨了眨眼睛，“是因为双胞胎悖论啦。”  
罗伊斯：？？？？不懂你们双胞胎的世界。  
不过这辈子能与你心意相通，我很高兴。

注  
Nein，德语里就是不是的意思  
设定感觉还挺明显的，医生哥哥x电气工程弟弟  
真·德国骨科，滴滴攻，因为滴滴个子高。  
早出生保护你的梗出自本德双子tag里的同居三十题

就这样，end!


End file.
